Heridas del corazon
by dbzangie4ever
Summary: Secuela de Mi pequeña y hermosa amiga: pasaron 5 años, Trunks y Pan se han casado después de un problema grave, Pan encontró a su adorado Daiki y lo retuvo junto a ella, Trunks quiere hijos con Pan, ella no quiere por pasar tiempo con Daiki y fantasmas que rodean su pasado, ¿Qué pasaría si aquel pasado llegara con toda la intención de hablar y recuperar a Pan y a Daiki?


Heridas del corazón

**Dbzangie4ever**

**02/08/2013**

Summary: Secuela de Mi pequeña y hermosa amiga: pasaron 5 años, Trunks y Pan se han casado después de un problema grave, Pan encontró a su adorado Daiki y lo retuvo junto a ella, Trunks quiere hijos con Pan, ella no quiere por pasar tiempo con Daiki y fantasmas que rodean su pasado, ¿Qué pasaría si aquel pasado llegara con toda la intención de hablar y recuperar a Pan y a Daiki?

Capitulo 1: Te encontré

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, solo los tomo prestados y uno que otro si me pertenece

Advertencias: Dragón Ball Gt nunca existió; si mi pervertida mente se llega a inspirar habrá lemon subiendo cada vez mas de intensidad, mas adelante habrá un trió. Algo de incesto. No recomendado sensibles a sexo, a quien no le guste Pan o el TruPan NO lean y NO comenten.

Pov Pan.

Han pasado ya 5 años en los cuales estuve al lado de Trunks. Como su novia.

Y en los que cada vez me acercaba a mi destino…

Mi adorado Daiki.

Ahora soy la prometida de Trunks Brief, la futura Pan Brief…

Yo misma me sorprendí al verme aceptando su propuesta de matrimonio, pero no podía decirle que no. Ya no había vuelta atrás y me tuve que ver en la necesidad de cancelar mi búsqueda desesperada.

Mi relación con Trunks no fue bien vista cuando lo anunciamos a la familia y a los guerreros Z. yo tenía 19 años y aun estaba en una fuerte y dura depresión, Trunks tenía 29 años a punto de cumplir los 30-y aun así se veía de mi edad-.

Mi padre le dio una buena paliza a Trunks; yo creo por que le robo a una de sus hijas. Mi tío Goten le dio igual una paliza y lo más gracioso, después ¡lo felicita! , Bra y el resto de los guerreros nos felicitaron con alegría. Pero Marron y Gorak; mis dos hermanos…no se que les paso aquel día…

=O=O=O=O=O=O=_Flashback 5 años atrás_…=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=

-entonces… ¿Qué les pareció la noticia?-pregunto inocentemente Pan, viendo como su madre curaba a su novio.

-yo creía que Trunks te veía como su hermana-bufo Gohan molesto con los brazos cruzados, ceño fruncido y sentado en el sillón de la sala, vio a Trunks con furia- te lo advierto Brief cuida bien a mi hija o…-lo amenazo afilando su mirada asesina.

-¡Gohan!/ ¡papa!-reprocharon las dos pelinegras Son, Gohan volvió a bufar. Irritado.

-no te preocupes Gohan; cuidaré a tu bella y sabrosa hija-le aseguro Trunks logrando que su suegro se molesto. Pan se sonrojara y Videl sujetara a su marido para evitar un asesinato.

-¡ajaja! ¡Eres un pervertido!-ladro rojo de furia forcejeando con Videl, fulminando a Trunks con la mirada.

-tu hija me hace sacar mi lado pervertido y animal-dice burlón.

Gohan se puso más rojo comenzando a transformarse en el súper sayaijin.

-¡ahora veras miserable!, ¡pervertiste a mi niña!-grito Gohan poniendo cara de desquiciado.

-¡y mucho!-lo reto ganándose una mirada fulminante de Pan y Goten.

"¿quiere morir o qué onda?"Se preguntaron Goten y Pan viendo el forcejeo de Gohan y Videl y a Trunks diciéndole cuanto pervirtió a Pan.

Goten se inclino a su sobrina, la cual veía divertida la escena.

-será mejor que te lleves a Trunks antes de que Gohan, Gorak o yo lo matemos-le susurro. Pan asintió, se levanto del sofá y tomo a su novio de un brazo.

-Oye papa,ya nos vamos quedamos de ir al cine a ver la de "el vengador fantasma 2", vamos cariño-dijo atropelladamente jalando con éxito a su novio. Trunks le lanzo a su suegro una mirada de superioridad. Gohan soltó otro bufido.

Iban de salida cuando se toparon con el pequeño Gorak de 6 años, el cual se parecía por completo a su padre cuando tenía esa edad.

-Gorak-chan…-susurro Pan preocupado cuando el pequeño le lanzo a su cuñado una mirada de odio, miro a Pan, soltó lágrimas y sollozo abrazando a su hermana.

Pan le devolvió con suavidad el abrazo.

-¿Por qué me robas a mi hermana, Trunks?- lloriqueo con su vocecita cargada de resentimiento aferrándose más a su hermana, mirando rencoroso a Trunks. El aludido iba a responderle cuando Pan se le adelanto.

-Gorak-chan ¿sabías que tarde o temprano pasaría esto?-suspiro agachándose de cuclillas para verlo. Le limpio con dulzura sus frenéticas lágrimas.

-si pero no-gimió volviéndose a abrazar a ella-Pan-neesan*eres mi hermana de sangre, no te quiero perder con este bastardo-se separo un poco y miro a su cuñado como si fuera una bacteria, Trunks bufo fulminándolo con la mirada, pero quedándose callado.

Pan soltó una risita de ternura, atrajo a su hermano dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla ocasionando que su hermanito se ruborice.

Trunks al verlo gruño celoso. Gorak lo miro con superioridad.

-siempre serás mi hombrecito-le susurro Pan en su orejita atrayendo su atención, su hermanito casi le sale humo en las orejas por lo sonrojado que se puso.

Trunks se cruzo de brazos. Sintiéndose más celoso.

-los vuelvo a felicitar chicos, estoy feliz de que ustedes estén junto-dijo Bra entrando al living yendo con los hermanos Son Satán y abrazo a su cuñada, agachándose con ella y con Gorak apretujado entre las amigas.

-ya azulita, quítate que me apachurras-se quejo Gorak empujando suavemente a Bra.

-no seas envidioso Gorak-Kun, Pan es mi mejor amiga-lo reto enojada, Gorak frunció el ceño.

-es MI hermana-le devolvió el reto, Pan se paro viendo resignada a ese par.

-¡yo la conocí PRIMERO!- Dijo la peli azul con superioridad.

-¡pasa más tiempo CONMIGO que contigo!

''desde cuando soy tan querida?''penso Pan viendo con resignacion a ese par de peleoneros.

-eso cambiara en cuanto mi hermano y Mi mejor amiga se casen-dijo con tranquilidad, sonriendo triunfante. Gorak se quedo paralizado. Trunks y Pan se sonrojaron.

-no si yo lo evito-siseo abrazando a su hermana con posesión.

-hey cuñado, comparte que ahora también es MIA-intervino Trunks

-no-espeto el niño fríamente

-si- declaro el Brief

-no-repitió el afilando su mirada

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-¡NO!-grito Gorak enojado.

-¡SI!-igual grito

Bra y Pan los miraron con una sonrisa forzada y pues el aura de batalla de ambos crecía mas y mas.

-¡QUE NO!-

-¡QUE SI!

-está bien si-ironizo

-¡NO!-se confunde.

-gracias-canturreo victorioso-Pan-neesan es toda mía el tomo de un brazo, Pan se reía a carcajadas. Su hermanito le salió más inteligente que su novio-vámonos Pan; ¡Te gane cabellos de gay!-exclamo echando a correr arrastrando a su hermana y Bra siguiéndolos dejando a un idiotizado Trunks

5...4...3...2...1…

-¡mocoso del demonio! ¡Devuélveme a Mi novia es MIA, solo MIA!-aulló corriendo para darles alcance.

* * *

Subieron escaleras arriba ya sin Bra siguiéndolos, entonces se toparon con Marron:

-Marron, ¿que te pareció la noticia?-pregunto con alegría, Marron solo los miro, soltó un suspiro y los paso de largo.

-¿Qué le paso a Marron neesan?-pregunto Gorak preocupado y confundido. Pan sacudió su cabeza no sabiendo el por qué su adorada hermana estaba así.

-no lo sé.

-iré a hablar con ella.-le aviso Gorak caminando en dirección a la habitación de Marron.

-soluciónalo Gorak-dijo Pan en un susurro preocupada por su hermana.

=O=O=O=O=Fin Flash Back 5 años atrás=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O

Mi suegro nos dijo-después de que Trunks me alcanzara y que Gorak haya hecho caer de culo a Goten en las escaleras-que le diéramos nietos muy fuertes y dignos de él y se fue.

Cuando les avisamos sobre la boda, mi madre, Bra y mi suegra lo empezaron a organizar todo.

Ni Trunks ni yo queríamos nada ostentoso y ellas hacían todo lo posible para no organizar un fiestón.

Sobre la prensa... ¡uf! Trunks me dijo que está feliz de que en las revistas rosas digan que soy de él y me dejen de pretender. Yo me sentía igual.

Veamos si las arrastradas que lo pretenden por superficialidad o dinero lo dejen de acosar.

Pero ya me Salí del tema de mi boda.

Trunks se enojo por que tenía a mi hermano pequeño como lapa. Si antes estaba pegado a mí ahora lo está más. El piensa que no esta tan mal, que yo tenga un lado maternal que servirá cuando tengamos nuestros hijos.

Si supiera que me aterra tenerlos por mi oscuro pasado…

Mi padre quiso volver a golpear a Trunks, si no fuera por mi tío, que volvió a hacer lo mismo: golpearlo y después felicitarlo. ¿Qué onda con Goten?

Vegeta sigue obsesionado con nietos fuertes…que no se si se los voy a dar.

Faltan 8 días para la boda. Aquí me encuentro con Bra, mi hermano y Jacqueline; una amiga americana del instituto de cabello corto y rubio y ojos grises. Como mi boda iba a ser de la forma normalita mis dos amigas obligándome a meterme en el kimono tradicional de Japón que fue comprado con el dinero que Trunks le dio a mi familia cuando le anunciamos la boda. Esa es una tradición. Darle dinero a la familia de la novia como recompensa por el hecho de que le quitan un miembro de la familia.

Bra diseño una capucha blanca llamada **watabōshi** en forma de luna no tan horroroso como temía, incluso me están practicando el peinado.

Mientras que Trunks está con Goten, Uub y Threesh; el hijo de Ten Shin Han y Lunch, de rizos negros azulados y ojos verdes probándose su yukata negra matrimonial.

Mi hermana no está. Salió otra vez con el mismo comportamiento. Me preocupa y le quisiera preguntar pero Bra y Jackie no me dejan ir.

-¡Ay Pan, te ves hermosa!-exclamo Jackie entusiasmada, yo me ruborice apenada.

-Jackie tiene razón, gracias a mi diseño.-comento Bra orgullosa.

-muchas gracias, chicas-murmure mas apenada.

La puerta se abrió seguida de dos toquecitos. Mi hermano se pudo tenso.

-ejem…chicas ¿puedo pasar?-pregunto la voz suave de mi hermana Marron.

Yo sonreí alegre.

-pasa Marron-neesan-le respondí, mi rubia hermana paso a la habitación de Bra (estaban en la CC)

-Panny-gimio Marron abrazando a Pan-debes saber algo.-susurro con voz queda.

Yo me preocupe más.

-¿Qué pasa? Dímelo.-la alenté, Gorak de levanto de la cama con brusquedad.

.ni se te ocurra Marron-mascullo molesto. Ambas lo ignoramos.

-estoy…-No pudo continuar, comenzó a llorar.

-dímelo Marron neesan.

-¡yo estoy enamorada de Trunks!-sollozo dejando petrificada a Bra, Jacqueline y a mí.

Gorak reacciono y miro sentido a Marron.-bien hecho…Marron.-mascullo.

-¡¿Qué?!-chillaron Bra y Jacqueline incrédulas.

Ok. Eso no lo sabía y me tomo por sorpresa…

Lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos cayendo en mis mejillas seguidas de sollozos que trate de callar.

Observe los ojos celestes de mi hermana con culpa y dolor; Bra y Jacqueline fulminaban a Marron con la mirada pero yo…la veía con culpa.

De haber sabido que Marron está enamorada de mi novio, Nunca hubiera sido la novia de él ni mucho menos casarme con él. Yo quiero que mi hermana sea feliz…

Y si lo es al lado del hombre que ella ama; me hare a un lado…

Que sea feliz con Trunks…

Y yo continúo buscando a Daiki sin más interrupciones.

-Marron neesan-solloze con la voz rota después de un silencio.-lo siento tú debes estar en mi lugar-Bra, Jacqueline y Gorak alzaron bruscamente la mirada.

-Pan ¿a qué te refieres?-me pregunto Jacqueline

Me quite el bello kimono doblándolo con todo y cinta dejándolo en la cama, me vestí y me dirigí a la ventana.

-cancelen la boda, ente Trunks y yo ya no hay nada-dije aparentando indiferencia-gracias por todo, Marron sean felices-sin más ni voltear atrás salí por la ventana.

* * *

Fin Pov Pan

Pov Trunks

-¡¿ella dijo que?!-grite alterado y furioso con mi corazón oprimido.

Mi niña, mi pequeña Pan, mi mujer…me dejo solo para que Marron fuera feliz.

Que noble de su parte pero un problema: yo no amo a Marron, es linda; si pero yo me prometí que no dejaría ir a Pan tan fácilmente.

Mire a la causante de todo. Marron al notar mi fulminante mirada bajo su cabeza apenada.

-lo siento-susurro arrepentida.

Ya está. Solo queda convencer a mi mujer que no cancele la boda.

-hablare con ella-die con firmeza, mi cuñado se levanto del sofá.

-iré contigo.-dijo con voz seria.

-como sea, vamos.

Nos dirigimos a gran velocidad a la salida de la CC, entonces Pan desapareció su Ki al sentirnos mover para buscarla.

Ambos alzamos el vuelo en silencio pero desesperados por no encontrar a la mujer que tanto amábamos.

Volamos cerca de dos horas y media tratando de encontrar a mi novia.

Gorak paró en seco.

-¿Dónde estás Neechan?-susurro. Yo lo mire sin comprender entonces se me ocurrió que hablaban por telepatía.-hermana regresa por favor-trate de hablar con ella igual por telepatía. No pude. Le preste atención a Gorak-escucha hermana, Marron no está enamorada de él, solo está dolida por perderte, ven para aca-solto una carcajada.-que floja me pareces neesan-se carcajeo-ok le diré-dejo de reír y me miro socarrón.

-¡lástima chulo!no te quiere ver-canturreo para después desaparecer.

No le creí, mi furia aumento y seguí el rastro de mi queridísimo cuñadito.

* * *

Pov Normal.

-con que…estas cerca de encontrarlo-susurro Gorak viendo fijamente a Pan.

Pan sonrió alegre.

-sí. Ya estoy bien cerca, esta por Dallas Estados Unidos. Necesito ir por él y compensarlo por todo el tiempo perdido, recordarle quien soy…-contesto Pan ilusionada;-ahora que ya no hay boda lo buscare haya-declaro decidida.

-me alegro que lo hayas encontrado Neesan, deseo conocerlo-sonrió el menor.

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en el pasto cerca de una cabaña en un prado de las montañas Paoz.

-gracias-susurro ella abrazándolo, pero se tenso cuando se separaron;-veo que te siguió-mascullo molesta viendo detrás de Gorak.-Trajiste a mi Ex prometido-espeto con rudeza haciendo énfasis al "ex".

-¿eh?-se volteo y ahí vio a Trunks detrás de el clavando sus ojos en los de su hermana-¡Te dije que no me siguieras!-le reprocho molesto.

Trunks frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué Ex prometido?-inquirió con la voz gélida mirando colérico a Pan-¿sabes? No dejare que canceles nuestra boda Pan-dijo firmemente y decidido.

-tengo cosas que hacer. Cosas MUY importantes que una boda…pero para mí vas a quedar como un imbécil por qué no pienso casarme contigo.-contesto indiferente con su semblante serio.

-¿solo porque Marron está enamorada de mi? ¿Por eso me dejas? ¿Solo para que ella sea feliz? ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?-le grito furioso y dolido.

-¡no te permito que le grites a mi hermana!-grito Gorak interviniendo.

-Gorak, ve adentro te hice chocolate caliente y un pastel de chocolate, además ¿recuerdas a Shensi?-lo miro y Gorak asintió-te llevare al parque de diversiones con ella.-dijo Pan con dulzura.

-¡y dejar que este bastardo te grite!-contesto ruborizado al escuchar el nombre de la hermana menor de Jacqueline y mejor amiga de él; Shensi de cabellos rubios rojizos y unos bellos ojos grises.

-no te preocupes por mi-susurro viendo de reojo a Trunks, el cual no la perdía de vista-estaré bien.

-es una promesa de que me lleves al parque de diversiones-musito él en voz baja para después dar media vuelta y meterse rápidamente a la cabaña, no sin antes mandarle una mirada amenazante a Trunks.

En cuanto Gorak se fue, Pan cambio su dulce mirada a una frívola cuando volvió a clavar su vista en la de Trunks.

-sobre tu pregunta; sí te deje no solo para que Marron fuera feliz y que no le duela vernos juntos, también fue porque alguien más me necesita y lo que tenga que hacer no te incumbe-respondió indiferente mirándolo con semblante neutral. Sin sentimientos.

Trunks la miro con dolor y sufrimiento;-Pan…no me dejes…-suplico él con la voz quebrada.

-es lo mejor-replico aun con voz indiferente pero por dentro su corazón lo tenía destrozado.

No quería dejarlo, lo amaba…pero por otro lado Daiki la necesitaba. Perdió mucho tiempo no buscándolo, ahora que su abogado y detective que ella contrato encontró a Daiki…lo iría a buscar, así se tenga que deshacer de Trunks.

¿Pero para que se deshace de Trunks?

Por miedo. A que no lo acepte, Daiki para ella es muy importante para ella y si los demás no lo aceptan se irá lejos, con él.

-¿Para quién? ¿Para ti, para Marron? Pero no para mí-espeto con insistencia.

Pan lo ignoro y camino a la cabaña, Trunks corrió a ella y la atrapo en sus brazos.

-estás loca si crees que te dejare ir. Eres mia hasta el resto de tus días, nuestros-rectifico. Pan apretó los puños.

-lo lamento Trunks. Necesito hacer ese algo tan importante para mí, enserio-dijo Pan con la voz gélida.

Trunks solo la atrasaba y se lo ponía más difícil.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante?-susurro aferrándola más a él.

-no te interesa.-espeto soltándose de él y desapareciendo de su vista. Trunks la busco hasta que la encontró en el techo de la casa mirándolo irritada.

Trunks se subió al tejado;-todo lo que te interesa a mi igual-susurro alzándole la barbilla y besándola con pasión, Pan no le devolvió el beso molestando a su novio. Trunks le mordisqueo el labio, desesperado por que no le respondió al beso.

Rompió el beso mirándola algo molesto-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto molesto, Pan negó con su cabeza.

-oh nada-musito sonriendo levemente burlona-solo me di cuenta que ya no besas bien-bromeo ampliando su sonrisa burlona.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamo indignado, Pan soltó una carcajada.

-si vas a besarme, hazlo bien-susurro coqueta tomándolo de su playera jalándola a ella y a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Trunks sonrió esperanzado.

-¿eso quiere decir que si habrá boda?-pregunto ansioso dándole un suave beso en los labios, Pan se separo un poco de él.

-si…si habrá boda-murmuro, Trunks amplió su sonrisa y la abrazo con efusividad-pero antes debo hacer algo al otro lado del mundo.

-te acompaño.-declaro el firmemente, Pan sacudió su cabeza;-¿Qué es eso tan importante?-insistió mas intrigado.

-no te lo voy a decir, te vas a enfadar. -respondió Pan.

Trunks la miro mas dolido;-¿no confías en mi?-Pan entrecerró sus ojos.

-si lo hago pero no porque no te tenga confianza signifique que te diga todo-respondió Pan- y no quiero que me acompañes…espérame aquí, por favor-le pidió, Trunks resoplo resignado y asintió.

-de acuerdo, regresa pronto.-le ordeno, Pan asintió.

-Lo hare.a tiempo para la boda…

* * *

**Dallas-Estados Unidos de América**

…

…

Pan recorrió la ciudad con curiosidad, Aunque ya ha viajado a varias partes nunca había estado en Dallas.

Visualizo a su abogado y detective Shane Yashimura, Su amigo del instituto, el cual la apoyo cuando perdió a su Daiki y uno de los pocos que sabían de la existencia de él.

Shane al verla corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Panquecita!-exclamo Shane a modo de saludo.

-hola. ¿Dónde está?-dijo exaltada e impaciente, Shane suspiro.

-Pan tienes que ir despacio, no te recuerda y no recuerda quien eres- le explico pacientemente-solo tiene recuerdos borrosos de ti, y la familia que lo tenía…no lo trato muy bien.

-¡¿Qué le paso a Dai-Chan?!-chillo asustada.

-está enfermo de inanición en el hospital, ya se lo quite a la familia, y también puse una demanda en su contra-le respondió con sus ojos amatistas preocupados.

Pan soltó un sollozo ahogado, horrorizada y furiosa.

-llévame con él, le explicare toda la verdad, por favor-suplico sin dejar de derramar lagrimas.

-Vamos.-Shane llevo a Pan y ambos se metieron al auto del peli gris.

….

….

…

* * *

Sollozo de alegría y tristeza al mirar lo que tanto buscaba, solo que él estaba indefenso por culpa de una familia que no lo quiso.

…

Inconsciente y conectado a intravenosas y un monitor que media su vida, de cabello negro, piel cremosa y algo pálida, facciones angelicales y varoniles…

Y con la edad de nueve años…

Se encontraba Son Daiki; la razón por la cual lloraba y sufrió Pan.

Su adorado hijo perdido…que tuvo y le fue arrebatado a sus 15 años.

El niño abrió sus ojos al notar que tenia compañía, sus ojos de un bello color jade.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto en un susurro desconfiado mirándolos con firmeza.

Pan se acerco a él.

-mi nombre es Son Pan Satán—se presento tranquilamente aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y pedirle perdón por dejar que se lo lleven de su lado.-y soy…-hizo una pausa y miro a su amigo, el asintió lentamente, Pan volvió a mirar al oji verde-tu madre Biológica…

El pequeño ensancho sus ojos y ahogo un grito. Impresionado con la noticia.

-¡¿Mi madre?!-chillo frunciendo el ceño-¡¿y por qué me dejaste solo?! ¿Ah? ¡¿Por qué rayos dejaste que esos hipócritas me adopten y me maltraten?! ¡¿Por qué?!-grito enfurecido.

Pan con su corazón encogido y herido por la mala reacción de su hijo lo abrazo cuando comenzó a llorar, Daiki no rechazo el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Daiki, te lo explicare…cuando yo tenía 15 años salía con tu padre, el lo era todo para mi…te concebimos sin pensarlo en una tarde de escuela, pero tu padre se entero no te quiso tenerte alegando que éramos muy jóvenes, rompí con él y te tuve…fui feliz contigo las primeras semanas que te tuve…tus abuelos, tus tíos, toda la familia (menos Trunks que estaba de viaje) te aceptaron…pero tu padre te secuestro. ¡Te alejo de mí! Te busque por mucho tiempo y ahora que te encontré si quieres estar conmigo te compensare por todo el tiempo perdido-le susurro con ternura.

Daiki se quedo pensante, asimilando toda la información, luego miro a su madre.

-quiero estar contigo…mama-le respondió decidido, Pan sollozo alegre y apretó un poco mas su abrazo dándole a su hijo un sonoro beso en su cabello, sonrojando a su hijo.

-¿nos vamos ahora mismo?-pregunto Pan acariciándolo, Shane sacudió su cabeza interviniendo en la conversación madre e hijo;-¿Por qué?-murmuro con tristeza

-no lo han dado de alta-contesto él con tristeza, Daiki miro a su madre asustado.

-mama…

-no te abandonare mi cielo. Haré que te den de alta-espeto Pan con firmeza sin soltar a su hijo del abrazo acariciándole su cabecita, consolándolo.- ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte ir…

-mama…-susurro el niño sorprendido mirándola con sus ojitos verdes brillando por la felicidad.

-serás feliz hijo, lo juro-susurro Pan con una sonrisa alegre sin dejar de abrazar y acariciar a su hijo.

Una que jamás tuvo y que ahora tiene…gracias a que su madre biológica lo encontró…

**Fin capitulo 1.**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:  
**

**hola!  
**

**tal y como lo prometi aqui esta el primer capitulo de heridas del corazon, espero y les guste.  
**

**perdon por la tardanza, pero mis clases de guitarra...la escuela uff! me tiene encerrada.  
**

**comenten por favor!  
**

**subire pronto (espero)el otro capitulo.  
**

**saludos!  
**


End file.
